


Us Alone

by aliythefangirl



Series: My Brother’s Girl [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: smutty drabbles in the plot of the My Brother’s Girl series
Relationships: Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Series: My Brother’s Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877893
Kudos: 12





	1. Malivore’s Artifact

He looked over to the table where she had glamoured one of their knives to look like the last Malivore artifact.

“Be a good girl and I won’t throw that into the pit, Hope.” He whispered into her ear as he held her close, his hands over her clothed heat. She pretended to look disgusted as she untangled herself from his touch.

“No one will know.” He said surly and finally she gave him the look that she gave in.

“First off, suck me off.” he said and she dropped to her knees, him making quick work of his jeans,revealing his erect cock before she popped it in her mouth.

She quickly moved it up and down in her mouth, causing him to moan and entangle his fingers into her hair as she kept up her pace up and down his shaft. She then added her tongue,using it to play around the tip.

That finally broke him and he jerked into her mouth as he released himself inside her,gaining his climax. She then released his cock,a little bit of his cum on the edge of her mouth.

“Surely, I have done enough, Agent Clarke.” she said, before he started unbuttoning her jeans, pushing them down alongside her panties,down to her knees, and bending her over the counter.

“I wanna feel what’s it like to be buried inside you.” He whispered surly, before plunging himself inside her,hard and rough.

His thrusts continued to be hard,rough,and fast as he sought out his pleasure. One of his hands fluttered down to her clit, feeling it as his thrusts went on until finally he came inside her, filling her with hot,sticky cum. She followed shortly afterwards, creaming around his softening cock. He pulled out of her and she stumbled to raise her jeans and panties.

“Here you go, Hope.” He said, handing her the glamoured version of the artifact.


	2. Tie Me Up

Ryan was tied down to the bed,looking lustfully at his purple lingerie covered girlfriend slowly slid the tiny matching panties down her legs before getting on top of him, on his chest.

She raised the skirt of the lingerie and moved slightly until her bare pussy was in front of his face. He took to it like ambrosia,licking her folds as she whined out before moving up to her clit, sucking it until she came with a loud shriek.

She slowly departed from him, grabbing a tiny little vibrator and then sitting on his stomach,his very erect cock resting on her backside as she slid the vibrator onto her clit and moaning his name as he watched.

“Ryan! Oh god! Yes! YES!” she moaned out as she came again.

“Stop playing,Hope.” Ryan growled out, ready to burst.

“But it’s so fun, sweetie.” Hope whispered back before departing and grabbing some anal beads,covering them with lube and shoving them up Ryan’s ass,as he moaned. 

She went back to her previous position, feeling how hard he was on her backside.

“I’m going to cum all over that nice thing you have on, sweetheart if you don’t do anything about it.” He said out surly,feeling the pressure building up to a painful degree.

She then nodded and rose herself until she slowly took him in, causing them both to groan as he filled her. She begun slowly moving herself up and down on his cock and he thrusted fast upward into her as she moaned. The small bullet vibrator made another appearance as she held it close to her clit as they thrusted together again.

“Sweetheart.” he moaned as he came and flooded her insides with his hot, sticky cum and she came shortly afterwards. 

She dropped the small vibrator on his chest before pulling the anal beads out slowly as he came inside her again, moaning out her name.

She rose herself off his cock and then undid the restraints before dropping on his chest, cuddling him close.

* * *

She found herself restrained to the bed after a short nap.

“Your turn, sweetheart.” He purred seductively, before popping out one of her breasts from the cups,and sucking on it as she moaned. He quickly moved to the other one as his fingers invaded her slit, causing the pressure to grow immensely.

“God...Ryan...I’m about to...” she moaned out before he stopped and she whined.

“The shoe on the other foot doesn’t feel so good, does it, sweetheart?” He asked surly and she nodded.

He then bought his cock up to her face and she took it in, bobbing her head on it as he moaned out.

“That’s it, sweetheart...that’s it..” he moaned out as she went on,adding her tongue to the mix, playing with the tip of it before he jerked forward a bit and burst inside her mouth, his hot load filling it before sliding down her throat. 

He released himself from her mouth,and slowly kissed her body until he reached her hips. Then he stopped and looked at her.

“How badly do you want my cock right now, sweetheart?” He asked surly as the tip of his cock was against her clit, his cock fully enveloped within her inner folds.

“So fucking bad, Ryan.” She moaned out and he repositioned himself so only the tip of his cock was inside her and they both moaned at the feeling.

“Ryan....fuck me.” She moaned out before he slid himself fully inside her, their moans joining in the air as he thrusted slow and gentle. 

After a bit, the pace of the thrusts sped up causing them to moan louder as the sound of skin against skin filled the air.

“You feel so goddamn good, Ryan! Fuck me!” She moaned out as the pace kept speeding up.

“You feel so good too, sweetheart.” he said before getting the bullet vibrator off the nightstand and pressing it against her clit.

“Ryan! Ryan!” she screamed out before her vaginal walls collapsed around his cock, causing him to come too. 

He groaned as he filled her up with his load. He slowly slid himself out of her and then released her from the restraints.

He then got back onto bed with her and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her forehead softly as he held her close to him.


End file.
